


Migraine - Loki x Reader Oneshot

by Avia_Rein



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: Gently, Loki laid a cool palm on either side of my head. His touch was soothing as it grew cooler, like an ice pack. A soft sigh escaped me as his cooling touch began to ease the migraine trying to split my head in two.*I do not own Marvel or any of its amazing characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write*
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Migraine - Loki x Reader Oneshot

I closed my eyes, trying to shut out the dim light of the bedroom. I had gone to bed early with a migraine nearly an hour ago, and so far nothing was helping. Pain killers were taking too long, I couldn't sleep, and I was beginning to get nauseous.  
A soft knock at the door made me crack one eye open. A moment later, Loki opened the door and slipped quietly in.   
"Feeling any better?" He asked, coming to sit on the bed next to me.  
"No," I moaned, the shifting of the bed making my stomach roll uneasily. Seeing my discomfort, Loki sat still, trying not to shift the bed anymore. Despite my motion sickness, I did appreciate him coming to check on me.   
"Come here," Loki said in a quiet whisper, "Lay your head in my lap." Normally, I would put up a fuss at such a request and tease him about trying to make a move. However, I was too exhausted and in too much pain to do anything but what he asked of me. Taking a deep breath, I scooted over and laid my head in his lap, my head resting against his firm thigh.   
Gently, Loki laid a cool palm on either side of my head. His touch was soothing as it grew cooler, like an ice pack. A soft sigh escaped me as his cooling touch began to ease the migraine trying to split my head in two.   
We sat like that for nearly half an hour until my migraine finally vanished. Slowly, I opened my eyes to look up into his and a soft smile crept across my face before I could stop it.   
"Thank you," I said quietly, barely being able to make out his own smile in the darkness.   
"Anytime, (Y/N). I'm always here for you," Loki replied, bending down and giving me a gentle kiss on the forehead.


End file.
